fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Screwy squirrel babysits
Screwy Squirrel was in his treehouse eating nuts when the doorbell rang. "Now what?!" At the door was a baby with blond hair wearing just a diaper. "What do you want?" Screwy snorted a wet snort as he sucked up the mucus clogging his nostrils. The baby just gurgled. "Well?" The baby just toddled about. "I don't do babysitting, look somewhere else." He slammed the door on the boy and went back to eating his walnuts. However the baby got in and was sitting on the rug gurgling. "Dagnabbit! Out!" He tried to push the baby outside but he was too heavy. The baby got up and waddled about in his thick diaper down a passage way. Where's he going now? Screwy scampered after the boy. The boy was passing into grey squirrel territory. Oh no! Fine I'll be responsible for him! The boy passed along a branch until a large furry arm grabbed him and pulled him up into the foliage. Screwy was also grabbed. They found themselves captured by a Jungledyret, a yellow teddy bear like thing. But this one was the size of a gorilla almost. It took Max and Screwy into its den. ... Screwy and Max, the baby he was chasing were put in what appeared to be a large playpen. Screwy decided to sniff Max's diaper. The boy squirmed as the squirrel's twitching wet shiny nose tickled him. He squeezed Screwy's nose. "Ow! My nose!" Screwy rubbed his nose. The baby giggled. Screwy grinned and sniffed him some more until he squeezed his nose again. Screwy then crawled onto the boy and smooshed his big wet shiny black nose against Max's. Max grimaced, the squirrel's nose felt wet and slimy. Screwy then shrunk him and picked up the tiny boy. He sniffed Max's hair, his exhaling was like a strong gust of wind messing up Max's blond hair. Max grimaced and wriggled about. After freeing himself he stuffed his hands up Screwy's nose. There was a wet splat as they stuck into something slimy. His boogers. Max gurgled and and tried to pull his hands out, but they were stuck in a stretchy green gooey substance. Yuck! What is this?! Max continued to tug frantically at the goo. "Yeeeuck! Get your hands out of my nose!" Screwy yelped as the baby stuffed his hands up his nose. However Max was stuck in his snot so he had to pull him free of the goo. The rubbery strands snapped and Max was free. Screwy frowned at him. Max looked at his now messy, oozing slimy hands and grinned as they dribbled slime everywhere. He clapped and stuck them together and stretched the resulting goo, playing about until he tore free of the goo. Screwy frowned at him before putting him down and returning him to usual size. Screwy then sniffed the boy's diaper again. Max blushed and wet himself. Screwy then turned into a teddy bear with orange and yellow fur. The Screwy teddy bear hugged Max. Max struggled and squirmed. Screwy then sniffed his diaper (Max wet himself again) and then smooshed his nose against Max's. Max grimaced at the feeling of the slimy wet nose. Screwy then laid Max down and sniffed his diaper again until he squeezed his nose. Screwy grinned and sniffed him getting another nose squeeze. He sniffed Max again, but this time he stuffed his hands up Screwy's nose. There was a splat as he got stuck in his snot again and tugged at it fruitlessly until he tore himself free. "Aaaachoo!" Screwy sneezed on him gluing him to the floor with snot. Max gurgled and squealed as he struggled and squirmed in the goo. "Eeeew!" Screwy said as he pulled Max free of the gooey muck. Screwy dangled Max by his diaper and lectured him about stuffing his hands up his nose. Max's stomach gurgled and he messed his diaper with a wet slimy mess. It stank. "Yeeeuck!" Screwy groaned as he took Max to be changed. He laid the boy down on the changing mat and returned him to normal size. Screwy then changed shape into a grizzly bear and sniffed Max's diaper before gagging and realising how much he stank. He began changing him.